From bad to cursed
by BillieAria13
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando eres princesa? ¿Qué pasa cuando tu padre es el rey de Asgard? ¿Como afectaría eso a la infancia de las pequeñas Joanna y Wendy? ¿y en su adolescencia? Y lo que es más importante ¿que pasaría durante toda su época adulta para que todo acabara tal y como está ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron entrar una leve luz que inundaba la habitación haciendo que las pequeñas abrieran los ojos levemente. La más pequeña se revolvió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la sabana soltando un leve quejido.

- Es hora de levantarse y desayunar pequeñas – su madre se acercó a la pequeña y destapó la sabana poco a poco con dificultad. Le sonrió y dejo un beso en su frente – vamos, cielo. Abre los ojos –acaricia su tripa haciendo que la pequeña se riera y empezara a patalear.

La mayor negó y se levantó sin decir nada. Como siempre su hermana pequeña se llevaba toda la atención. No era justo. Caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió empezando a elegir la ropa.

La mujer suspiró y dejo de hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, se acercó a la mayor y la abrazó por detrás dejando un beso en su pelo.

- No estés celosa, sabes qué sino no hay manera de que se levante –sonrió leve y beso su mejilla. Miró de reojo a su otra hija y susurró en su oído – he pedido que hicieran tu pastel favorito –sonrió y alzo la voz aunque ya sabía que la pequeña lo había oído con sus orejas de gato - No tardéis –acarició su pelo con cariño y bajó hacia el gran salón.

Wendy se levantó y corrió hacia su hermana tirándola al suelo. Se puso sobre ella y empezó a llenarle la cara de besos. Joanna empezó a removerse tratando de quitársela de encima sin éxito. Ambas se estaban riendo a carcajadas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Las dos alzaron la cabeza y se levantaron con rapidez.

- Adelante –dijo la mayor seriamente, sabía que habían tardado demasiado. Su padre estaría bastante molesto probablemente las castigaría sin desayunar.

Un joven entro lentamente con miedo. Tendría apenas unos nueve años, casi la misma edad que Joanna.

- Hola… -el chico las miró un poco nervioso a las dos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo – deberíais bajar en cuanto os sea posible. El rey está empezando a impacientarse… parece enfadado.

La pequeña lo miró de arriba abajo pensando que era guapo, después poso su mirada en su hermana y comenzó a reírse. La verdad es que ambos harían una buena pareja.

- En seguida bajamos, gracias por avisarnos… -la mayor dio un paso al frente y le tendió la mano esperando que le dijera su nombre.

El niño lo miró demasiado nervioso, se puso rojo sin saber demasiado bien que debía hacer. Cogió su mano y la besó lo que hizo que la niña se sonrojara bastante.

- Víctor, me llamo Víctor – el pequeño hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de allí antes de que a las dos les diera tiempo a reaccionar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el chico abandonó la estancia la pequeña Wendy no puedo evitar estallar a carcajadas al ver la cara de su hermana. Esta la miró un poco mal y se tocó la cara que le ardía. Le dio la espalda a su hermana y comenzó a coger la ropa de nuevo. Escuchó un ruido y se giró, intentó aguantar la risa al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo con las manos en la barriga moviendo las piernas mientras se reía carcajadas. No pudo evitar reírse ella también al ver a su hermana de ese modo.

- Venga, para ya Wendy. No ha tenido tanta gracia –intentaba volver a ponerse seria sin éxito.

- Sí que lo ha tenido – la pequeña seguía riéndose a carcajadas, al cabo de unos minutos paró de reírse. Se quedó tirada en el suelo tratando de respirar con normalidad y con la mano en el vientre – me duele la tripita de tanto reírme.

Su hermana negó y se rio de nuevo. Entró en el aseo y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando salió vio a Wendy aún tirada en el suelo con la mano en la tripa. La miró seria.

- Tenemos que bajar ya. Vístete – se cruzó de brazos y la miró más seria que antes.

- No quiero, estoy bien en pijamita –se levantó y caminó corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡No! Sabes que a papá no le gusta que bajemos a desayunar en pijama.

Antes de terminar la frase su hermana ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al comedor. Joanna suspiró y negó teniendo claro que le tocaría una charla de su padre por dejarla bajar en pijama a desayunar. Por supuesto, ella siempre tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hacía o no Wendy, para eso era la mayor, o al menos era lo que siempre le decía su padre ¿Por qué siempre debía estar pendiente de su hermana? Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hacia la pequeña, si ni siquiera él podía controlarla teniendo cinco años ¿Qué le hacía pensar a su padre que ella podría?

Cuando llegó al salón con tranquilidad su hermana ya estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre bebiendo un vaso de leche y comiéndose un trozo de pastel. Su padre la miraba enfadado, entre que habían tardado bastante en bajar por culpa del ataque de risa de Wendy y que la pequeña había bajado en pijama la charla duraría horas.

- Buenos días padre –Joanna hizo una reverencia – madre –le sonrió levemente y se sentó en la silla intentando evitar la mirada gélida de su padre.

Wendy pareció notar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente porque dejó el vaso de leche y se bajó de la falda de su madre. Se acercó al rey aunque todas sabían que no debían hacerlo.

- Papá, siento haber llegado tarde. Ha sido culpa mía, es que… - la pequeña alzó la mirada mirándolo a los ojos. Era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo, y la única que le llamaba papá – me dio la risa por una tontería, y entonces de tanto reírme empezó a dolerme la tripita… Joanna no hacía más que decir que debíamos bajar y que debía vestirme pero yo no lo he hecho caso –cuando terminó de hablar puso cara de cachorrito.

Su padre la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y suavizo su rostro. Acarició su pelo negro y le sonrió.

- Está bien, no pasa nada – levantó la mirada hacia Joanna – pero que no vuelva a suceder –volvió la mirada hacia Wendy -¿queda claro? La próxima vez que lleguéis tarde no habrá desayuno.

- Muy claro papi, digo padre –hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió hacia de nuevo hacia su sitio. Se sentó al lado de su madre y le guiñó un ojo a Joanna.

Su hermana le sonrió negando y se tomó su desayuno sin dejar de pensar en ese chico que apareció en su puerta. Nunca lo había visto, pero la verdad era que le llamaba la atención. Víctor… nunca lo había visto por palacio aunque pensándolo bien no conocía ni a la mitad de la gente que allí regentaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos su padre se levantó y se marchó con prisa, tenía un imperio que dirigir. Su madre las miró sonriendo y habló.

- Así que señorita – le dio un pequeño toque a Wendy en la cabeza- ¿a qué vino ese ataque de risa?

Wendy miró a su hermana dudosa, pero su hermana seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y no les prestaba atención. La pequeña suspiró y le contó la historia a su madre que se reía y la escuchaba atentamente.

- Y entonces besó su mano y ya no pude contener más la risa. Acabo doliéndome la tripita de tanto reírme –se ríe.

Joanna levantó la mirada del plato al oír las últimas palabras de su hermana pequeña y negó. No debería habérselo contado a su madre, ahora ella se lo contaría al rey y probablemente su padre le echaría la bronca, como siempre.

- Así que tu hermana tiene un pretendiente…. –la reina miró a Joanna y le sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo. Joanna dejó a un lado su seriedad y volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate – creo que debemos ir a la sala de chicas a arreglarnos y hablar ¿no te parece Joanna?

La mayor sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Ese era el único momento del día en el que podía estar a solas con su madre sin que la pesada de su hermana estuviera por medio. La miró y de repente se sintió culpable por pensar eso, negó y se levantó del sillón.

Wendy hizo una mueca triste cuando las vio irse sin ella en dirección a la sala. No era justo que no la dejaran ir a ella también. Ya no era una niña pequeña, tenía cinco años. Resopló cansada. Se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, lugar en el que habían dicho expresamente que no debía ir sola y por una buena razón.


	3. Chapter 3

La pequeña salió corriendo hacia el jardín y se dirigió al estanque. Notó como todo se agrandaba a cada paso que daba pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era una persona. Miró a su alrededor confusa y maulló. Ella no había hecho ningún hechizo… o al menos eso creía. Se acercó al lago y se miró en el agua.

Escuchó un ruido dentro del agua y vio como la forma de una mujer comenzaba a salir de ella. Asustada la gatita corrió hacia el árbol y se subió a él, miró atentamente hacia abajo esperando a que la mujer saliera pero no lo hizo. Por si acaso, se quedó allí arriba asustada por horas.

* * *

><p>Su madre se reía al oír a su hija contándole exactamente lo que había pasado y como se había sentido. Acarició el pelo de Joanna lentamente mientras lo cepillaba. La pequeña adoraba esos momentos con su madre, las dos solas, sin la pesada de su hermana dando vueltas por ahí. A veces desearía estar ella sola con sus padres. Desearía que su hermana nunca hubiera existido.<p>

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? No, ella adoraba a su hermana. Sin ella su vida sería demasiado aburrida y la quería demasiado. Wendy era como un rayo de luz cuando todo estaba gris. Siempre estaba riendo, saltando y haciendo de las suyas. Era completamente adorable.

- ¿Y… como has dicho que se llamaba el niño? – su madre siguió cepillando su cabello mientras hablaba pero sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Era raro que la pequeña no hubiera entrado ya hecha una furia preguntándoles que cuando pensaban acabar. Inevitablemente empezó a preocuparse.

- Víctor… -sonrió leve- nunca antes lo había visto en palacio, pero supongo que es normal. No conozco a todo el mundo todavía. Cuando sea reina conoceré a todos los que trabajan en este castillo por sus nombres –sonrió más segura y miró a su madre de reojo. Hizo una mueca cuando la vio mirar hacia la puerta y supo lo que estaba pensando – Mamá, estará bien. Se habrá quedado dormida por algún rincón de palacio. Te preocupas demasiado.

La reina volvió en sí y sonrió levemente, apartó la mirada de la puerta y siguió peinándola. Tenía razón, la pequeña estaría bien y ella se preocupaba demasiado pero era inevitable. Parecía que Wendy tenía un don natural para meterse en líos.

- Perdona, tienes razón pequeña –besó su pelo y la abrazó por detrás- estoy segura de que serás una reina preciosa y perfecta –acarició su pelo y le sonrió- yo solo conozco a los más cercanos –hizo una pequeña mueca- pero me gustaría conocer a todos.

Siguieron hablando un par de horas más hasta que les anunciaron que era la hora de la comida. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón. Riendo y cogidas de la mano.

* * *

><p>La mujer hizo una mueca al ver a su marido y no a Wendy. Miró a Joanna de reojo y suspiró. El rey las observó y su semblante se puso serio.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Wendy? - se levantó y se acercó a ellas intentando sonar serio y desinteresado en lugar de preocupado.

- Pensé que estaba contigo… -suspiró- debe estar por algún lugar del palacio, Nik. No te preocupes… aparecerá - lo miró a los ojos preocupada hablando no demasiado convencida.

El rey negó y mandó a todos los guardias a buscar a Wendy y peinar el castillo sin éxito. Joanna salió corriendo. Todo era por su culpa. Había deseado que su hermana no existiera y ahora se había ido para siempre. Salió al jardín y se sentó debajo del árbol a llorar.

De repente un gato negro pequeño cayó del cielo encima de ella. Dejo de llorar y lo miró fijamente. El gato empezó a frotarse con su cara y a ronronear. La miró y empezó a lamerle la cara limpiándole todas las lágrimas.

- ¡Oye pequeña! Gracias –sonrió leve y besó su cabeza -¿te has perdido?

El gato ladeó la cabeza y negó, saltó de los brazos de Joanna y corrió hacia el castillo. La niña salió corriendo detrás del gato intentando cogerlo antes de que entrara en casa pero fue tarde. El animal corrió entre las piernas de los guardias y el servicio dirigiéndose al gran salón mientras tiraba jarrones a su pasó que Joanna acaba cogiendo al vuelo.

Llegó a la sala del trono jadeando y miró a sus padres. Su madre la miraba preocupada y su padre con seriedad se acercó a ella para regañarla pero su mirada se suavizo cuando vio al gato aparecer entre las piernas de Joanna.

La niña miró hacia abajo y cogió al gato en brazos, lo abrazo y empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

- Estaba en el árbol del jardín – lo miró sonriendo mientras el gato ronroneaba entre sus brazos.

Nik volvió a ponerse serio y miró al gato enfadado. El gatito se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Joanna asustado. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a ser Wendy.

- ¿Wen… Wendy? –Joanna la agarró con más fuerza antes de que se le cayera de los brazos.

La reina sonrió levemente y se acercó a ellos.

- Parece ser que tu hermana es una cambia formas.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy se abrazó a Joanna con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su cuello asustada. Esta la abrazó, hizo aparecer y vestido y se lo puso sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento, aunque le costó bastante trabajo ponérselo adecuadamente.

- Joanna, siéntate para cenar. Wendy, vete a tu habitación. Estás castigada – la miró seriamente, se separó de ellas y caminó hacia su sillón.

Joanna soltó a Wendy con cuidado en el suelo y lo miró extrañada irse. Su padre nunca reñía ni castigaba a Wendy. Ni siquiera la había abrazado o dado un beso cuando apareció como si hizo su madre después ¿Qué había pasado o cambiado? Posó su mirada en su madre pero esta estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué? No, me estoy muriendo de hambre –se cruzó de brazos indignada- ¡No es justo! – la pequeña miró a su padre enfadada.

Su hermana mayor tragó saliva, nunca nadie se había atrevido a levantar la voz a su padre, al menos desde que ella tenía uso de razón y si lo habían hecho no lo habían contado. Su padre se giró más enfadado todavía.

- ¿Qué no es justo? Lo que no es justo es que hayas estado desaparecida durante horas mientras nosotros estábamos preocupados y que estuvieras en el jardín donde tenías expresamente prohibido ir – a medida que hablaba su padre alzaba la voz cada vez más dejando ver notablemente su enfado.

La pequeña abrió la boca varias veces para replicar pero la cerró inmediatamente al ver el gran enfado de su padre. Agachó la mirada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Joanna hizo el ademán de ir a por ella pero al ver la mirada de su padre prefirió no hacerlo. Se sentó en la silla que siempre usaba al igual que hizo su madre y empezaron a comer en silencio. Mientras comía miraba a su madre de reojo que no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba con el semblante preocupado.

Finalmente echó la comida hacia un lado y se levantó excusándose para ir a ver como estaba Wendy ante la mirada de enfado de su marido. Tomó aire cuando salió del salón y subió corriendo. Pasó la habitación porque sabía que no estaría allí, entró en la sala de música y caminó hacia una pequeña estantería. Tiró de un libro y la estantería se echó hacia un lado haciendo un pequeño ruido dejando así un pequeño hueco para entrar. Se agachó y entró. Al pisar una losa la pared se cerró detrás de ella y suspiró. Caminó durante un rato y salió a otra habitación sin puertas, solo tenía una pequeña ventana sin cristales al final de otra escalera. Subió lentamente y se sentó a su lado con la espalda en la pared.

- Hola pequeña –sonrió levemente y miró por la ventana. La luna estaba llena y desde allí se veía el bosque y un poco más allá las montañas del sur y la cascada.

- Hola… -suspiró y siguió mirando por la ventana cruzada de piernas – lo siento… no quería asustaros –la miró de reojo- es que… salí corriendo del salón cuando os vi a Joanna y a ti iros sin mi otra vez –habla un poco avergonzada.

La reina suspiró y acarició su espalda. Así que era eso… Si pasaba tiempo a solas con Wendy Joanna se ponía celosa. Si pasaba sus ratos libres con Joanna lo hacía Wendy. Negó intentando buscar una solución.

- Yo… sin saber cómo me transforme en gato. Lo siento, no era mi intención – siguió mirando las montañas del sur porque realmente le llamaban la atención ¿qué habría allí que todo el mundo tenía miedo de acercarse? – y cuando me acerqué al lago del jardín vi a un mujer… Me asusté y me subí al árbol. Tenía miedo de bajar.

Siguió su mirada e hizo una mueca al ver hacia donde miraba. Wendy era una niña demasiado curiosa y sabía que eso le traería muchísimos problemas en cuanto creciera un poco más.

- Por esa misma razón os dijimos que no es acercarais al lago Wendy. Es peligroso – acarició su pelo – deberías ir a tu habitación. Tu padre subirá en un rato y se enfadará mucho si no te ve en la cama.

Suspiró y asintió. Estaba cansada de la que trataran como a una niña pequeña, miró hacia las montañas y ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver un leve destello al fondo del bosque. Hizo una mueca y se levantó. Había tomado una decisión.

Miró a su madre y sonrió levemente, dejó un beso en su mejilla y tiró de ella hacia su habitación saliendo de allí lo más deprisa posible. Su madre la miró alzando una ceja un poco confusa, la llevó hasta la habitación y la arropó. Dejo un beso en su frente.

- Buenas noches pequeñas – sonrió levemente y beso su frente – te quiero muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero mamá –sonrió y la miró irse. Se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia las montañas.

Al cabo de unas horas entró Joanna, se acercó a ella y sacó un trozo de pan de dentro de su manga. Se lo entregó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Es todo lo que he podido conseguir pequeña – besó su mejilla y la miró preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

Volvió en si al sentir el beso de su hermana en su mejilla, la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, estoy bien Joanna –cogió el trozo de pan y se lo comió con rapidez porque se moría de hambre – gracias hermanita –la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla varias veces. Volvió su mirada hacia las montañas y vio otra vez el destello.

Joanna siguió su mirada pero no vio nada, se encogió de hombros y fue a ponerse el pijama. Cuando la vio irse suspiró y se metió en la cama mirando el techo pensando que desde ese momento todo cambiaría.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de eso la actitud de Wendy cambió por completo. Ella no hablaba con su padre y él tampoco hacía nada por solucionar eso. Ambos convivían y podían pasar tiempo en la misma habitación pero apenas se miraban y no se dirigían la palabra. Cosa que preocupaba a Joanna y la reina.

Joanna por su parte estaba mucho más unida a su padre y pasaban más tiempo juntos. Y esto molestaba mucho a Wendy.

La pequeña que ahora tenía siete años levantó la mirada del libro de magia y miró a Joanna que estaba peinando y cuidando a su muñeca como si fuera su propia hija. Aguardó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Joanna, ¿me puedes decir que pone aquí? – le señaló las letras de debajo de un dibujo y la miró esperando su respuesta.

- No deberías estar mirando eso, papá va a enfadarse si te pilla. Deberías estar jugando con tu muñeca, aunque probablemente ya la habrás perdido, como siempre –suspiró.

Wendy rodó los ojos y cerró el libro de golpe.

- Vale, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – se levantó, guardó el libro y caminó hacia la puerta algo molesta con su hermana.

Joanna hizo una mueca, dejó la muñeca con cuidado sobre su cama y corrió hacia ella antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- ¡Claude Ianuas! – todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron de golpe. Se acercó a ella con paso decido un poco enfadada de que su hermana se comportara así con ella - ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Me pasa que desde que pasas más tiempo con papá pasas de mí y me tratas peor… - la miró seria pero acabó apartando la mirada al decir lo último al cabo de unos segundos.

- Eso no es cierto… - hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llenarle la cara de besos – yo nunca podría pasar de ti pequeña. Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, y te quiero demasiado. Siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré. Lo prometo –besó su pelo y la abrazó más fuerza antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Wendy se soltó y empezó a reírse. Comenzó a correr por toda la habitación mientras su hermana corría detrás de ella intentando cogerla para hacerle más cosquillas. La cogió como puedo ya que se escapa con facilidad y siguió haciéndole cosquillas. El hechizo se deshizo sin que ninguna se dieran cuentan y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

De repente su padre entró enfadado en su habitación, aunque fingiendo estar tranquilo. En la mano sostenía una muñeca sin una pierna. Joanna dejó de reírse de inmediato y Wendy se levantó y lo miró seriamente. Cogió y habla con tranquilidad, cosa que molestó a su padre.

- ¿Dónde estaba? –alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos.

Joanna cerró los ojos y negó. Sería estúpida… Nunca había que mirar a su padre a los ojos y mucho menos cuando estaba enfadado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos no le sorprendía.

- En los establos, pero me preguntó cómo ha llegado allí si tienes prohibido ir – se acercó más a ella mirándola fijamente e ignorando a Joanna por completo.

-Hele… - empezó a hablar pero se calló en mitad de la frase antes de hablar demasiado – mi muñeca quería ver los establos, pero escuché un ruido muy fuerte y truenos así que salí corriendo y se me olvidó cogerla… - hizo una mueca esperando que la creyera y lo miró a los ojos.

La miró serio ya que no se creía ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca. Arregló la muñeca y se la devolvió.

- Que no vuelva a pasar.

La pequeña se acercó y cogió la muñeca mientras le mantenía la mirada. En sus ojos se podía ver su furia contenida, al igual que en su rostro. Tragó saliva y siguió mirándolo. Sabía que si no lo pagaba con ella lo pagaría con alguien de la corte o peor aún con su madre, y ninguno de ellos tenía nada que ver con su enfado.

Su padre se dio cuenta de que lo seguía mirando fijamente y suspiró. Miró a Joanna, que estar conteniendo la respiración, con una sonrisa completamente falsa y un tono de voz totalmente diferente al que solía usar.

- Joanna… ¿por qué no vas a tomar tu clase de piano? Tengo que hablar de algo con tu hermana.

Joanna miró a su hermana no demasiado segura de dejarla a solas con su padre enfadado pero sabía que no era una buena idea enfadarlo más. Normalmente solo la regañaba, pero en su mirada había algo más que daba miedo. Agachó la mirada y simplemente asintió y salió de allí casi corriendo después de hacerle una leve reverencia.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos más. La pequeña dio un paso hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada. Cuando las puertas y ventanas se cerraron de golpe e insonorizó la habitación Wendy ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Joanna bajó corriendo hacia la sala de música con el corazón y un poco asustado por la mirada de su padre y de sus verdaderas intenciones. Nunca lo había visto así y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero no… el nunca haría algo así. Él no era ese tipo de hombre.<p>

- Joanna, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando – la reina la miró preocupada ya que está se había quedado petrifica en medio del pasillo pegada a la pared y respirando agitadamente.

Miró a su madre tratando de mantener la calma y asintió lentamente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos sonrió levemente. Le dijo lo que había pasado y que su padre estaría dándole la charla una vez más, omitiendo todo lo demás que realmente le preocupada. La reina asintió y miró hacia arriba preocupada. La mandó hacia sus clases de piano y se dirigió casi corriendo a la habitación de Wendy.

Joanna la observó irse y suspiró frustrada, caminó hacia las clases de piano y se sentó. Normalmente le encantaba tocar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar y eso la llevaba a equivocarse varias veces incluso en los pases más sencillos. Finalmente se dio por vencida y el profesor le dijo que seguirían al día siguiente cuando estuviera más centrada.

Cuando terminó la clase cogió sus cosas para poder dibujar. Salió de casa aunque sabía que no debería pero estaba segura de que su padre no notaría su ausencia. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos trapos un poco gastados y se cambió el pelo de color dándole un toque plateado.

Caminó hacia el lago bordeando todo el castillo y algunas partes del bosque hasta llegar al norte del pueblo donde estaba el lago. Se sentó en una roca y empezó a dibujar el paisaje con detenimiento. Apenas escuchó cuando un chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Pensé que no iba a volver a verte nunca.

La chica apenas se inmutó de su presencia o al menos lo ignoró durante unos segundos. Lo miró de reojo y siguió dibujando tranquilamente.

- Tenía cosas que hacer – hizo una mueca cuando no le salía como quería. Lo borró con magia e intentó dibujarlo de nuevo.

El chico la miró sorprendido de lo bien que dibujaba, la observó durante unos segundos deteniéndose en su pelo con reflejos plateados, casi blancos. Nunca había visto a nadie con el pelo así. Suspiró y por primera vez en semanas se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o pretendes que lo adivine?

Joanna dejó de dibujar y por primera vez desde que llegó apartó la mirada del dibujo y del paisaje posándola en él. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró no demasiado segura. Finalmente optó por una respuesta neutra.

- ¿Por qué no me dices tú el tuyo? –alzó una ceja mirándolo a los ojos intentando no sonar demasiado borde.

El chico rio divertido pensando que realmente le gustaba esa chica. Le tendió la mano sonriendo.

- Mi nombre es Harrison.

La chica miró su mano y luego a él, se limpió la mano en el vestido y cogió su mano dándole un suave apretón. Vaciló un segundo antes de responder.

- Joanna, me llamo Joanna.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando la reina entró en la habitación de Wendy la encontró vacía, hizo una mueca preocupada y se dirigió hacia la sala del trono. Entró sin llamar interrumpiendo una conversación de Nik con uno de los guardias.

- ¿Dónde está Wendy? –lo miró seriamente dándole igual las consecuencias de lo que acaba de hacer.

- Ha salido – la observó de arriba abajo de reojo y siguió hablando con el guardia como si ella no estuviera ahí.

La reina intentó controlarse y dio un paso hacia ellos decidida.

- Eso no es lo que dice tu otra hija… -siguió insistiendo aunque sabía que no debía – Nik, dime que a ella no… Por favor.

La miró durante unos segundos seriamente y apartó la mirada confirmando sus sospechas. La mujer lo miró enfadada y todo el castillo comenzó a temblar al igual que los alrededores.

- Eres un monstruo, Nikolaus… ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu hija?

- Nora, no seas dramática. Ella está bien, sino no se habría movido de su habitación y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos un problema en el sur.

La reina se giró enfadada y salió de allí dando un portazo. Suspiró y comenzó a buscar a Wendy por todo el castillo con ayuda de algunos del servicio preocupada.

* * *

><p>El chico acarició su mano y le sonrió durante varios completamente prendado de su belleza. Su nombre lo sonaba y ahora que admiraba su rostro más de cerca también ella, pero no estaba muy seguro de porqué.<p>

- Es un nombre muy bonito – se atrevió a decir después de varios segundos de silencio.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y miró su mano que seguía cogida a la del chico y que este seguía acariciando lentamente. Alzó la mirada y entre abrió los labios un poco. La verdad es que el chico era tremendamente guapo, aunque no tanto como aquel chico que conoció en palacio años atrás.

- ¿Me devuelves la mano? Me gustaría seguir dibujando – sonrió levemente esperando no haber sonado demasiado borde ya que eso no era lo que ella pretendía.

Harrison volvió en si cuando se dio cuenta de algo y soltó su mano de inmediato. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se había cambiado el pelo de color y se había puesto ropa vieja pero seguía siendo la misma. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Joanna suspiró pensando que se había ofendido porque haberle dicho eso. Negó y se volvió a sentar para seguir dibujando tranquilamente.

- Eres… eres ella. La princesa de Asgard, la futura reina ¿verdad?

La pequeña hizo una mueca cuando el chico dijo aquello porque no le gustaba para nada.

- Relájate Harrison, que no araño. No soy un lindo gato negro –medio bromeó y lo miró de reojo un poco nerviosa ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Era imposible… tendría que hacer mucho mejor el hechizo la próxima vez.

- Yo… yo… lo…. –suspiró, las palabras que antes habían salido con facilidad ahora se le atragantaban. Respiró profundamente y habló – lo siento. No sabía quién eras.

Suspiró y negó. Lo miró un poco molesta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas pensando que había sido una mala idea ir al pueblo en primer lugar. ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que ella encajaría? ¿Qué la aceptarían como ella misma? No, para todos ellos ella siempre sería la princesa, la futura reina, la hija de aquel a quienes todos temían. Estaba harta.

- Esa era la idea Harrison, no quería que lo supieras. No quería que lo supiera nadie. Estoy cansada, quiero escapar de allí. No me gusta. No quiero ser una princesa, y no podemos hacer nada sin que nos riñan o acabemos castigadas.

Harrison volvió a sentarse a su lado un poco más tranquilo escuchando todas sus palabras y sus quejas.

- Siempre pensé que al vida en palacio era buena y divertida – suspiró no demasiado convencido después de todo lo que le había contado.

- Buena si –sonrió muy levemente – pero no divertida… -suspiró- odio ser de la realeza. Siempre se espera demasiado de nosotras, que seamos las mejores.

El chico la miró alzando una ceja preguntándose porque siempre hablaba en plural. Dudó bastante si debía o no preguntarle pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo esta se levantó.

- Debo irme, si mi padre se entera de que he salido del castillo sola y de que estoy aquí y con estás pintas se enfadará y me encerrará en una torre de por vida – suspiró- y créeme, nunca querrás ver a mi padre enfadado.

Hizo una mueca triste pero acabo asintiendo, se puso en mi pie también casi en seguida y le sonrió leve.

- Ha sido un placer volver a verla princesa –medio bromeó.

Joanna suspiró y lo miró mal. Le golpeó con su puño en el hombro mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Vuelve a llamarme princesa y no me haré responsable de mis actos –forzó una sonrisa divertida y besó su mejilla antes de salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p>Wendy se quedó quieta sin poder moverse durante unos segundos porque todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Aun así no dejó de mirar fijamente a su padre a los ojos en ningún momento, lo que lo cabreaba cada vez más. La miró mal y salió de la habitación.<p>

La pequeña intentó respirar con normalidad cuando se fue, pero no podía. Era como si tuviera varias cosquillas rotas, al igual que algunos huesos. Se incorporó como pudo ignorando el dolor, se concentró y se transformó en gato. Salió de allí todo lo rápido que sus huesos le permitían.

Salió del castillo sin ser visto y siguió corriendo hasta que su cuerpo le falló. Se desmayó por el dolor e inconscientemente se transformó en humana. Un chico de unos doce años la encontró en medio del bosque. Corrió preocupado junto a ella y acarició su pelo. Hizo una mueca al ver de quien se trataba, la cogió en brazos con mucho cuidado y la llevó a su casa. La tumbó en su cama y empezó a curarla. Le puso una manta encima y se sentó en el suelo a leer esperando que se despertara.

Wendy abrió los ojos lentamente al cabo unas horas, se asustó un poco al ver que estaba en un sitio que no reconocía pero se relajó un poco cuando vio al chico.

- Por fin te has despertado. Empezaba a preocuparme – dejó el libro a un lado y se puso junto a ella. Lo dudo un poco pero cogió su mano- Esto… ¿me recuerdas?

La niña rodó los ojos y lo miró intentando no sonreír demasiado. Cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

- Claro que te recuerdo… -suspiró y lo miró a los ojos- me has curado… gracias.

- No hay de qué. Esto… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Si puedo saberlo claro –el chico pasó su mano por su pelo y le mantuvo la mirada.

La pequeña lo dudo bastante pero finalmente acabo por contárselo y sin saber porque terminó por llorar entre los brazos del chico. El pequeño hizo hace una mueca de rabia al oír lo que le narraba sintiéndose mal e impotente por no poder hacer nada realmente.

- Tranquila Wendy… todo saldrá bien. Siempre que necesites hablar me tienes aquí.

La gatita levantó la mirada y le sonrió levemente. Se secó las lágrimas y habló con naturalidad.

- Gracias Víctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy se quedó un rato más hablando con Víctor sobre Joanna y sobre cosas para nada relevantes. Alzó una ceja cuando este le preguntó si su hermana salía con alguien. Finalmente sonrió levemente y contestó.

- No… pero creo que le gusta alguien. Sale mucho del castillo a escondidas y vuelve tarde –se encogió de hombros y suspiró – debería volver a casa… -la simple idea le produzco escalofríos, no quería volver a ver a su padre, nunca pero no podía desaparecer sin más.

Víctor se dio cuenta e hizo una pequeña mueca, la rodeó con un brazo acercándola más a él.

- Deberías… contárselo a tu madre… quizás ella pueda hacer algo – suspiró y acarició el pelo de la pequeña. No podía permitir que volviera allí con ese monstruo pero tampoco podía hacer que se quedara con él.

La pequeña lo miró como si estuviera loco negando rotundamente, se separó de él y se envolvió más en la manta.

- ¿Estás loco? No… entonces lo pagaría con ella –lo miró seria – y no pienso permitirlo. Es mi familia y debo protegerla. Nunca nadie puede saber esto. Yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie, ni tú tampoco… -seguía mirándolo seriamente. Hablando de eso modo y con esa expresión no parecía tener solo siete años.

Finalmente Víctor se dio por rendido y alzó las manos en señal de ello. Se levantó y caminó hacia a ella.

- Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie… será nuestro secreto pero prométeme que cuando quieras hablar o… si pasa algo vendrás a verme.

Wendy rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. El pequeño se estremeció al notarla y miró sus ojos celestes fijamente casi hipnotizado.

- Puedo prometerte lo que quieras Víctor, pero ambos sabemos que si vuelve a hacerlo nunca nadie lo sabrá… No me hagas borrarte la memoria porque lo haré –le sonrió adorablemente y miró a la puerta cuando escuchó ruido – gracias –se transformó en gato y salió por ventana junto cuando el padre de Víctor entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? –lo miró alzando una ceja sabiendo que no le diría la verdad, aunque él lo había oído todo.

* * *

><p>Joanna dejó atrás a Harrison y corrió todo lo que pudo. ¿Cómo había podido pegarle? Había sido una idiota, probablemente ahora él nunca más querría volver a verla. Debería volver y disculparse pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía ir hoy. Ya lo haría entro momento.<p>

Siguió corriendo intentando mantener un ritmo constante, entró en una de las cuevas cerca del castillo y usó los pasadizos. Encontró el que daba a su habitación, guardó todo en uno de los muchos escondites que tenía en su dormitorio, volvió su pelo a la normalidad, se puso un camisón y se tumbó en la cama como si nada con la respiración aun acelerada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Wendy la miraba sentada en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

La voz de su hermana la sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. La miró mal y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

- No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, así que déjame en paz. No seas pesada.

Wendy la miró durante unos segundos y negó, estaba cansada. Se bajó de la mesa lentamente y comenzó a acercarse a ella pero decidió no hacerlo y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Solo estaba preocupada por ti porque has desaparecido toda la tarde… y ahora has llegado corriendo. Yo… -suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y negó- tranquila, no voy a molestarte más –cambió de rumbo y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

- Claude Ianuas –murmuró y se incorporó. Al hacerlo vio una mancha de sangre en la alfombra e hizo una mueca triste – lo siento, solo…. He tenido un mal día y lo he pagado contigo –se levantó y la abrazó por detrás. Apartó su pelo y besó su cuello lentamente.

La pequeña sonrió levemente al sentir su beso y acarició sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

- Si quieres hablar de ello… sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte Jo –ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos sonriendo todo lo que podía.

Joanna se dio cuenta pero decidió no presionarla y que fuera ella la que le contara lo que fuera que le pasara cuando se sintiera cómoda. Tiró de ella hacia su cama y se sentaron en ella con las piernas cruzadas. Le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que salió del castillo y sonrió al ver a su hermana reír.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un par de horas la reina entró en la estancia y suspiró aliviada al ver a Wendy con Joanna. Se acercó a las dos y las abrazó con fuerza llenándole las caras de besos. Joanna se dejó pero no entendía nada de porque su madre estaba así.<p>

- Estaba preocupada –suspiró y se sentó al lado de Wendy echándola un poco hacia el lado - ¿dónde habéis estado toda la tarde señoritas? –mientras hablaba no podía evitar mirar a Wendy por si tenía aunque fuera un leve rasguño. Hizo una mueca de alivio al ver que no tenía ninguno.

- Hemos idos a pasear por el bosque, pero no nos hemos alejado mucho…. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y… volvimos todo lo rápido que pudimos –Wendy sonrió adorablemente a su madre y miró a Joanna sonriendo.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Wendy tenía una increíble habilidad para inventarse cualquier excusa, que la creyeran o no era otra cosa porque para ser honestos a ninguna de le daba demasiado bien mentir.

- Ya… por eso tú hermana desapareció después de su clase de piano y tú antes –besó su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza – si no queréis contármelo está bien, pero no me mintáis –las miró a las dos seriamente esperando que alguna se decidiera a hablar pero suspiró cuando ninguna de las dos abrió la boca – está bien. Vestíos, es hora de cenar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wendy y se puso tensa inconscientemente. Mira a su madre seria.

- La verdad es… que no tengo demasiada ham… -lo pensó durante unos segundos y negó. No, no pensaba acobardarse - ¿Sabes? Pensándolo mejor, me muero de hambre –sonrió y se levantó. Corrió hacia su armario y se puso un vestido.

Joanna suspiró e hizo lo mismo, después de ver a su padre enfadado no tenía ganas de verlo. No lo había visto gritar ni había oído nada de su conversación con Wendy, pero su simple mirada la aterró. Cogió la mano de Wendy y bajaron junto a su madre a cenar.

Cuando llegaron el rey ya estaba sentado esperándolas. Las tres pudieron ver en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa pero solo una de ellas sabía porque. Wendy se sentó delante de él y lo miró a los ojos fijamente manteniéndole la mirada seria. Su padre solo ganaría si ella lo dejaba ganar y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días después de eso todo fueron con normalidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si fueran una familia casi normal, aunque bueno, todos tenían sus secretos.

Joanna levantó la mirada del libro que leía varias veces para mirar a su hermana. Estaba demasiado sería desde que su padre le echó esa bronca varias semanas atrás. No sabía lo que había pasado pero fuera lo que fuera había cambiado a su hermana para siempre.

- Wen… -la miró dudando si debía o no hablarle - ¿estás bien?

La pequeña levantó la mirada lentamente y le sonrió leve. Su mirada había perdido todo su brillo, ya no era la misma pequeña que iluminaba su vida todos los días.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente –se levantó y se acercó a ella- deja de preocuparte por mi hermanita –la abrazó y besa su mejilla sonoramente. Después le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo… Eres mi hermana, mi vida y me preocupo por ti quieras o no porque no quiero que estés mal o deprimida por nada –acarició su pelo y le sonrió leve esperando que le contara de una vez lo que le pasaba.

Cuando Wendy iba a contestar su padre entró enfadado y las miró serio a las dos. Joanna se estremeció al volver a ver esa cara de enfado en su padre. Se levantó y se pegó a Wendy intentando evitar todo contacto visual.

- Alguna de las dos ha salido del castillo cuando sabéis que lo tenéis estrictamente prohibido.

Joanna tragó saliva y cogió la mano de Wendy dándole un apretón. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Sabría que había ido al pueblo? ¿qué había estado hablando con gente de baja cuna? No, era imposible…

Wendy miró a su hermana de reojo, levantó la mirada lentamente y clavó sus ojos celestes en los de su padre. La última vez que vio esa mirada casi le costó la vida. Se mantuvo seria sin apartar la mirada.

- Quien haya salido cerró mal la puerta de atrás del establo dejando escapar a todos los caballos que ahora están sueltos por el bosque.

La mayor hizo una mueca, debió haberla dejado abierta está mañana cuando salió al bosque para poder dibujar el amanecer. El rostro de su padre parecía cada vez más enfadado, si es que eso era posible. Wendy volvió a mirar a su hermana de reojo, siendo consciente por su mirada de que había sido ella quien dejó la puerta abierta. Por un segundo puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Suspiró, soltó la mano de Joanna y dio un paso al frente.

- He sido yo –lo miró totalmente seria y manteniéndole la mirada. Joanna nunca la había visto tan tranquila –salí al bosque a dar una vuelta… me transforme en gato y no me di cuenta de que deje la puerta abierta… Lo siento.

Joanna la miró nerviosa por la reacción de su padre ¿en que estaba pensando? No podía dejar que su hermana cargara con la culpa de algo que ella había ella, no le parecía justo. Abrió la boca para replicar y decir que había sido pero su padre habló antes zanjando el asunto.

- Bien, te quiero en quince minutos en mi despacho. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, no tardes –salió de allí dando un portazo que hizo temblar toda la habitación, ambas hicieron una mueca y Wendy se tapó los oídos porque era demasiado ruido para alguien con oídos de gato.

Cuando su padre se fue y ambas se aseguraron de que estuviera bastante lejos se relajaron un poco. Wendy encendió el fuego, y se tumbó en el suelo delante de la chimenea mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Va a reñirte y castigarte por algo que no has hecho, por algo que yo he hecho.

La miró de reojo y suspiró, mantuvo la mirada fija en el fuego sin ser consciente de las formas que empezaban a surgir de él.

- Jo, desde que nací he estado metiendo la pata una y otra vez, no he parado de meterme en problemas y tú me has encubierto siempre… creo que es hora de que yo lo haga por ti –hizo una mueca cuando vio en el fuego las figuras de su última charla con su padre. Apagó el fuego antes de que Joanna lo viera y la miró.

Joanna vio las figuras de reojo porque la estaba mirando a ella. No le dio tiempo a ver exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

- Pero soy tu hermana mayor, es lo que debo hacer. Protegerte y cuidarte –cogió su mano y la acarició.

Su hermana suspiró y negó, besó su mano y se levantó para comenzar a andar hacia la puerta sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que la esperaba cuando llegara a su destino. Antes de salir abrazó a Joanna con fuerza.

- Si mamá pregunta por mí no le digas que estoy con padre. Dile que he salido a dar una paseo –sonrió leve y besa su mejilla antes de salir- te quiero Jo.

* * *

><p>Joanna intentó leer pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en la charla que le estaría dando su padre a su hermana por su culpa. Llevaba tres horas fuera y eso la hacía sentirse fatal. Se tensó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y suspiró cuando vio que era su madre.<p>

- Joanna, cielo. Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar ¿Qué te pasa? – Nora se acercó preocupada y acarició su pelo sabiendo que algo iba mal - ¿qué te preocupa?

Hizo una mueca recordando que Wendy no le dijera nada a su madre sobre lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama y miró un punto fijo.

- Nada, no me preocupa nada.

Nora se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó. Besó su pelo y le sonrió levemente.

- Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, de cualquier cosa. Yo te escucharé y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda cariño –acarició su pelo y la miró esperando que hablara.

Joanna ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos dudando bastante, abrió la boca para hablar y volvió a cerrarla no demasiado segura. Suspiró y cogió aire antes de soltarlo todo de golpe y apresuradamente.

- Wendy está con papá. Él estaba muy enfadado por algo que yo había hecho y Wendy dijo que había sido ella… Lleva tres horas dándole la charla. Solo se han escapado unos cuantos caballos… no sé porque estaba tan enfadado.

La reina miró a Joanna cada más preocupada por sus palabras. La pequeña se dio cuenta y la miró más preocupada todavía. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

- Lo siento. Yo… no debí dejar que ella cargara con la culpa de mis actos. Lo siento mucho, mamá – escondió su cara en su cuello y empezó a llorar sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Wendy las miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Pero que os pasa a las dos? ¿Es que se ha muerto alguien?

Joanna soltó a su madre y corrió hacia Wendy tirándola al suelo y llenándole la cara de besos. La pequeña intentaba deshacerse de ella porque odiaba cuando hacia eso, ambas terminaron riéndose. Nora las miraba sentada en la cama sonriendo al verlas a los dos así, pero en el fondo con un leve sentimiento de preocupación por lo que podría haber pasado en esas tres horas.

Un guardia entró en la habitación unos minutos después y miró a Nora serio.

- Su majestad, el rey desea hablar con usted urgentemente.


End file.
